G EVA
by ShadowDragonGX
Summary: Now I'm proud to provide a new type of story.A story about love, sacrifice, and a whole lot of destruction.LET'S GET THINGS STARTED, GUNDAM AND EVA FIGHT ALL SET, READY, GO! EVAxGGundam crossover.ShinjixAllenby,more pairing up to reveiws,maybe even harem.
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own G Gundam or Evangelion.

PROLOGUE

"Asuka, Ayanami, are you in position?" fifteen-year-old Shinji Ikari asked as he hid behind a building from a new Angel. This Angel seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, this one was sphere like with white like stripes going around it,' this just like the dream I had last night?' he thought to himself.

_FLASHBACK_

_In his room, Shinji is tossing and turning. If anyone were to see this, they would think he was having a bad dream. But this was not the case, as he started mumbling some strange words within is sleep,' what is this?' he asked himself in his dreaming state._

"_This hand of mine is burning red, its loud roar tells me to grasp victory," a man said whose face was blocked by his glowing red hand. To Shinji, this man seemed to be so familiar, yet he knew he never met the man before," HERE I GO," the view then change to show a red, blue and white mech with gold trimmings the size of an Evangelion. The giant mech's right hand guard sprang out to cover it. He then jumped towards a shadowed figure with its armored hand cocked back," ERUPTING BURNING FINGER," the mech then plunged its burning hand right into the shadowed figure's gut and lifted it up from the ground," AND NOW, HEAT END," the shadowed figure then blew up into pieces._

_This whole scene took Shinji breathless,' that was amazing, I wish I was like that guy,' he thought as he belittled himself._

"_You can and you will," the mech said as it turned to him, which surprised Shinji," because soon, you will be reborn as the next King of Hearts," it said as it held its fist up to show a heart crest with two swords in it and a blonde bearded head in it, along with a banner saying 'King of Hearts'._

"_You can see me," Shinji asked out loud," what do you mean the next King of Hearts, what is that?"_

"_You will see when the time comes, which will be soon," the mech then faded out to show a man with messy raven hair with a red headband on. His suit was a little similar to the plug suits he wears, but his was black with a red circle in the middle and shoulder guards that had antennas on it. The antennas were also on his wrists and ankles as well," but you will not be alone in this, when you obtain this crest, there will be someone to help you along the way."_

"_Who?" Shinji asked him._

"_You'll just have to find out," he answered as he faded out of existence. After that, Shinji started to wake up, but not before seeing a faint image of a black sphere with white stripes._

_When he got up that morning, he looked at his right hand for a second," what was that?" he asked himself._

"_HEY IDIOT, HURRY UP AND COOK ME SOME BREAKFAST," a loud redhead called out in irritation._

'_What I wouldn't give to shut that mouth of hers…wait where did that come from,' he thought as he surprised himself._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'That dream certainly affected me in some way, I feel different somehow,' he thought as he peaked from the building he was hiding from,' but no time to ponder about that,' he then turned his attention back to his fellow pilots," hey, are two in position yet or not?" he asked in a whisper.

"I am in position Ikari," Rei said as she waited for further orders.

"Hold on, I can't move that fast," Asuka said through he communicator.

After some moments, he decided to see if she was in position yet," you there yet?" he asked in a hushed tone. He didn't get answer, and the wait was making him antsy as he clenched and unclenched his right hand repeatedly,' I guess I'll have to take care of it myself,' he thought to himself, so he got out of his position and shot off three rounds from the pistol in his hand at the floating black sphere. But as the shot closed in on it, it immediately disappeared," WHAT?!"

"Pattern blue, Angel detected directly beneath unit 01," he heard from one of the bridge techs in the temporary base. He then looked down to see a black mass spreading out from underneath his feet.

"Is this the shadow?" he asked frantically, as he shot off more rounds into it, only to have no effect whatsoever," What is this? Something's wrong here," he said as he tried to get away, only to find out he was sinking into the shadow. He then started to hear everyone telling him to get away, but try as he might, he couldn't get out," Misato, what's going on here?! Asuka, Ayanami, what happened to my back up?! Help, Help…HELP!!" but it was already too late for anyone to do anything, as the whole EVA was swallowed up by the Shadow.

'Is this how it ends for me,' he thought as he looked at the endless white space in front him. As moment pass by, he sees that the umbilical chord was just cut off,' better switch over to life support and not move the EVA too much,' he thought as he went through the needed procedure to stay alive in the cockpit.

SOME HOURS LATER

"'Sigh' I never thought going to sleep could be so tiresome," he said outloud to himself. He then decided to see what it looked like outside again," still completely blank," as he looked at the space around him," no response on the radar or son…" he then noticed something at the corner of his eye,' what's that?' he thought as he turned his EVA head to a glowing red object.

"Is that…" he then started his EVA up again and tried to make it swim over to the glowing object," it is," he answered himself as he looked the small glowing red heart crest," this shouldn't even be possible," he said to himself.

As he touched the crest with the EVA's hand, the crest bursted out into flames and blasted around the EVA," what's going on?!" he asked himself as he was afraid he did something very wrong.

The flames then started to form a sphere of its own around the EVA and Shinji started to feel his right hand burn for some reason," AAHH," he cringed in pain as he started to clutch his wrist with his left hand as he started to see the back of his right hand glow red.

As it pulsed each time, he started to get images of places and people not of his own world. He remembered the man who had talked to in his dream and watched the images of the man go around the world searching for a man, who turned out to be his brother. He watched as he fought other mechs from different countries who later became his allies and teammates, a team that was called the Shuffle Alliance. He remembered his master and how they trained together, how he betrayed him in Neo-Tokyo, how they both fought each other one last time, and how he remembered the pain of killing him. He then remembered the finals of the so-called Gundam Fight Tournament. But the one that caught his eye was the woman that almost looked like Rei, but was almost the total exact opposite of the stoic girl as she was very outgoing and playful. Plus, she had beautiful jade green eyes with healthier pink looking skin and little bit messier aqua hair.

As all this was happening, his EVA started to go through a change in its armor; he didn't even notice that the cockpit was changing and that the LCL was being dumped out and that his plug suit was starting to change black with a red circle in the middle of his chest and back. All of this was happening within the flaming sphere that was within the white space of the Angel. The Angel, of course, had not expected this and was trying to crack its way through the flaming sphere, but nothing was working at all.

OUTSIDE OF THE ANGEL

"Compulsory salvage of EVA…?" Misato asked in an angered voice to the fake blonde in front of her.

"That's the only method we could come up with for now," she said in a cold professional tone," dropping all existing 992 N-2 bombs in its center. Taking the time into account and letting the two A.T. field protected EVAs to infiltrate the imaginary area for only 1 millisecond. Focus the explosive power right before that moment and destroy both the Angel and the Dirac's ocean."

"But the EVA's body won't…we don't know what'll happen to Shinji," Misato argued as she didn't want the young boy who grew on her, to die," we can't even call this a rescue operation."

"Recovering the body of unit 01 is the top priority in this operation. Even if it's severely damaged, it'll still be fine," she replied in the same tone as before. Misato really started to think she didn't even care for the young boy's life.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE," she yelled out at her.

"In this situation, the pilot's condition can't be taken into account," the fake blond said with a straight poker face. This pissed the purple head off as she gave a hard slap to her face. When it connected, the glasses on Ritsuko's face flew off, she then got a hard scowl on her face," losing Shinji is your fault, don't forget that."

"Why are you and commander Ikari so concerned about unit 01?" she asked as she gave a hard glare to the fake blond in front of her. She then stepped up to her and grabbed her collar," what is the EVA?"

"The information I gave you is everything," she answered, as it felt hard to get out of her grasp.

"That's a load of bull," she replied in a pissed off tone.

BACK IN THE ANGEL, OR THE FLAME SPHERE

As the images seemed to stop for a moment, Shinji finally felt he could move. Once he got up, he saw he was in a open field of grass," HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE?" he called out as he looked left and right to see if anyone is in the area.

"Shinji," a feminine voice said behind. He turned around slowly to see who it was, only to come completely frozen in shock at who it was," it's good to see you Shinji," the woman said in a sweet voice.

"M-m-mom," he said in a stuttering shocked voice.

The woman known as Yui Ikari stepped up close to the unit 01 pilot and embraced him in a warm hug," yes, its me Shinji."

"But how? You're supposed to be dead, how are you here?" he said in a muffle cry as he returned the hug.

"I am dead, in a sense Shinji," she answered as she pulled away from him. She saw the sad questioned look in his face and answered it as well," my soul is still alive, and I have always been with you ever since you started to pilot unit 01."

After some moment of trying to figure out what she meant, his eye went as big as saucers," you don't mean…"

"Yes, I am unit 01, or more importantly, within unit 01, Shinji," she said as she finished his question and sentence.

He then held his head low,' no wonder why I always felt so warm whenever I entered the cockpit, it's because she was always there with me,' he thought as he looked up to see her warm smiling face. He then ran up to her and gave another hug to her," I've missed you, I've missed you so much mom," he said as he cried once again.

"I know you have Shinji, but now is not the time for us to be catching up, we can do that later," she said as she pushed him back a bit to look at him," you have received a power from another universe that can help you get out of this Angel's prison."

"And it is up to you to use that power for either good or evil," a male voice said behind him. He turned his head to see the man who was in his dream," nonetheless, you are the next King of Hearts," he said as he held up his hand to see the crest on the back of his right hand.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as he composed himself.

"I am the soul that is within the crest of the King of Hearts, my last bearer was a man who won the last Gundam Fight Tournament, Domon Kashu, which is why I look like him," the soul said as he stepped up to the young man," and now it seems that my power has called me over to this dimension to aid you in this fight against these creature you call Angels," he then ruffle the brown hair Shinji had.

"How are you going to help me?" he asked once he straightened his hair a bit.

"I will transfer all the knowledge and power of my two previous bearers," the soul said as he held up his red glowing right hand," but even with this power, you will need the help of another, and I know just who to send to help you," he said with a smirk.

Shinji only had a second to look confused when a pain shot throughout his whole body. His right hand once again started to glow red. His body's muscles started to bulge a bit, his hair started to get darker, and he also started to get a bit taller. He clutched his head in pain as he felt vast amount martial arts knowledge, the School of the Undefeated of the East to be specific, start to fill his mind, memories flowing in, and experience filling his mind.

Outside of his mind, the cockpit finally stopped changing and showed it to have a 360-degree man sized vid screen. The EVA itself was now blue, red and white in armor color. The head no longer had the single straight horn but now had four smaller gold horns that spread out upward that were separated in the middle. The head itself was more man like with its eyes colored green, two separated lines in the middle of its face, and red like chin. The back of its body had two fin like wings that were colored red and white. The shoulders were no longer straight like, but not were more like shoulder armor pads that are red and white. The arms were also changed as they became with an blue arm guard that had two gold claws on them. The chest plate became blue with a gold trim going across it. (Basically, I just changed it into the Burning Gundam. But don't worry, there is still some things that still makes it an EVA, just not that many.)

Outside the EVA itself, but still within the flaming sphere, a bright light appeared in front of it, showing a large, but faint thin feminine image within it. The same light was happening within the cockpit of the EVA. Shinji looked up from his pain, and slowly stood up and caught the figure in his new, athletically strong arms. The EVA did the same for the large feminine image that was in front of it.

OUTSIDE THE ANGEL 

The two EVAs were now about to commence the operation under Ritsuko's orders, who had taken command over Misato's operations," alright you two, get ready to release you're A.T. Fields," Ritsuko said over communicator.

"ROGER," they both said as they took their positions.

Just as they were about to commence the operation, the sea of Dirac was cracking all over," what's happening?" Asuka asked as she looked at the destruction that was being caused on the Angel.

"Status?" Misato asked the bridge bunnies.

"We don't know," one of them said.

"All gauges are off the scale," Maya said as she looked at the data.

"We haven't even done anything yet," Ritsuko said as she looked at the scene from a monitor.

"Could it be Shinji?" Misato asked in a hopeful voice.

"Impossible, unit 01's power is zero," she answered as she remembered what its last power output was.

The black sphere in the sky was rumbling a bit, until a smaller flaming sphere shot out from the top. It flew all the way to the other side of the temporary command center.

"Unit 01 signal is being emitted, it's out," Maya said as she tried the trace the signal," it's coming from…what??"

"What, what's wrong?" Misato asked in a worried tone.

"It says it's coming from what shot out of the Angel," she answered as she pulled up the flaming sphere on the monitor. The flames around it started to die down and everyone was on the edge of their seat to see any hint of the purple EVA, but what they saw confused them as an equally sized mech painted red, blue and white with gold trimmings stood in place of the flames. It was also holding a mech with the same colors, but it had a feminine body and had long blond and gold metal hair, all of this making it look like some mechanical looking sailor moon scout," the signal is coming from the male mech."

"Can you patch us to its signal," Misato asked as she was now getting even more worried about her charge.

"It's the same signal as unit 01, so it's already open," she answered as she opened the channel to the purple head.

"Shinji, do you hear me, Shinji," she called out in worry.

In the cockpit, Shinji started to come to and started to take in his surroundings,' hmm, I guess I made it out, somehow,' he thought as he then started to feel the weight in his arms,' huh?' he then looked down to see a woman in a mostly blue, red and white like plug suit with a yellow ribbon in the middle," Allenby," he voiced out loud to himself,' wait how do I…' he then started to remember what the soul of the King of Hearts said to him,' I guess I remember her because she met Domon, when he had the King of Hearts crest at that time,' he thought as he looked at the beautiful seventeen year old woman in his arms.

"Shinji, do you hear me, Shinji," a vid screen then popped up in his cockpit to show his purpled head roommate. When she saw him, she gasped a bit and gave a glare to him, which confused him," who are you and what did you do to her and Shinji?" she asked angrily.

Taken back a bit by her angered question, he wondered why she was acting like this until he gave himself a look over. He saw that his body had grown a bit and was now more muscular, athletically muscular. He then saw that his plug suit was black and had a red circle in the middle of his chest. Then he looked at his hair for a bit, he notice it was draping over his eye since it became longer, but it was also bordering between being brown and black. Now he knew why she didn't recognize him.

"Its me Misato, Shinji," he said in a casual tone, as he set down Allenby on the floor of the cockpit, which the newly formed EVA did to the Gundam it had in its arms as well," but now is not the time to be questioning on who I am. I have an enemy to take care of right now."

"No way that's Shinji, he looks…" Asuka said quietly to herself as she looked at a vid screen of him,' he's definitely gotten a little bit more attractive, no, no, that's spineless-no-confidence Shinji. There's no way I'm starting to get attracted him…am I?' she asked her self as she battled through her thoughts.

"Are we sure that signal is coming from that mech?" Misato asked the doctor who was trying to see what was going on herself.

After some moments of checking, she then turned to her colleague," yes, that signal is coming from that mech, and it's even sending us a sync ratio to us…impossible!!" she said as she backed up from the console.

"What, what is it?" Misato asked her shocked friend.

"His sync ratio is climbing up to at least 150 percent," answered as it shocked everyone at the score on that mech that seemed to be unit 01. Their attention was then diverted back to the monitors as they both looked at the mech.

In the cockpit, Shinji locked his sights on the floating, but wounded sphere,' now is my chance,' he thought as he lifted up his fist to his face. At that moment, the King of Hearts crest then appeared on his fist," here I go," he said as the armguards on the EVA's arms shifted up to protect the right hand," this hand of mine is burning red, its loud roar tells me to grasp victory," he called out as everyone heard his voice. He then blasted off in the air, as he did the wing like fins opened up in three directions from their position and formed a ring of fire, the back of his legs open and seemingly started to build up energy, and the plate on his chest opened.

Misato then heard the doctor gasp," What is it this time?" she asked as she was getting tired of asking that question.

"That orb in its chest…it's an S2 organ (like I said, it's still an EVA)," Ritsuko answered as this piece of information shocked them even more.

In the air, Shinji blasted off toward the wounded sphere with his armored hand cocked back. As he neared, the hand bursts out into flames," ERUPTING BURNING FINGER," he called out as he plunged his burning hand into the sphere. Once he took it down from the air, he used his available strength and lifted it up from the ground and had it over his head," AND NOW, HEAT END," he called out again as the sphere exploded out into gory singed pieces. Everything on the EVA then went back into its place.

"Now that that's done…" he trailed off as he flew back over to the Noble Gundam. Once there, he then picked it up in its arms bridal style. Shinji did the same as he picked up Allenby in his cockpit. Shinji then looked over to the temporary command center and opened up a channel to them," hello, does anyone read me?" he asked through the communicator.

"H-Hello," Misato stuttered, as she didn't want to piss off this new guy as he easily took out the Angel and made into plain burning ashes.

"Misato, don't worry, it's me, Shinji," the pilot said as he gave her a smile.

"And what proof do we have that you are, sir," Ritsuko asked in a business type tone, though she was feeling just as scared as Misato.

"Well, I know that Misato is a slob, a terrible cook, even if its instant food, and that she constantly drinks herself beyond any normal human means," Shinji deadpanned, as he still held an unconscious Allenby in his arms.

"Okay, that's definitely him," Ritsuko said as she smirked at Misato's twitching eyebrow and comically angered face.

"Are trying to make me look bad you little brat," she called out to him, but to everyone's surprise, they didn't get a 'I'm sorry' from him. Instead, they got a big laugh from the unit 01 pilot.

"No wonder you liked teasing me so much Misato," he said as he tried to shake of the tears of laughter off of him. He then got a serious face," more importantly…I'm quitting."

It took a few moments for them to let those last two words sink in, until everyone just said," WWWHHHAAAATTTTT?!"

"Why are you quitting now Shinji," Misato asked in mix of anger and sadness in her voice.

"That is something I can't tell you yet Misato…Oh and I'm taking the EVA with me," he then turned his back to them," goodbye everyone," he said as he blasted off with Allenby and the Noble Gundam in his arms.

"He won't get that far, will he?" Misato asked the fake blond.

"I'm afraid that he most likely can, that S2 organ can most likely power that new mech for quite sometime," Ritsuko said as she rubbed the base of her nose,' the commander is not going to like this,' she thought as she can already feel the bruises she'll receive from him.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Asuka asked everyone through the communicator, only to be met with silence,' what are you seriously thinking Shinji? Why are you leaving now?'

'I need to get Allenby to a hospital,' he thought as he blasted off outside of the country,' I wonder how my life is going to change now,' even though it was a serious and dangerous situation, he couldn't help but smirk,' this is going to be fun.'

**A/N:** Well, I just couldn't help but want to make this crossover. For those who are wondering about why Allenby is in this, well, that will be answered in the next chapter, which will most likely be next month or two. If you want to ask me on anything about this, PM me, or post it up on the reviews, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	2. GUNDAMS AND EVAS FIRST FIGHT

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Evangelion or G Gundam.

GUNDAMS AND EVAS FIRST FIGHT

Shinji woke up to the sound of police cars going by from where he was resting. He took a moment to try and remember where he was and looked at the room he was in. He noticed the dark room that had two beds, a single counter, a closet, and a single bathroom. The only difference was that one of the beds was occupied with one Allenby Beardsley.

After a moment passed, he got up to take off the wet towel on her forehead and see how she was doing. As he checked her temperature, he sighed in more relief,' good, she's recovering,' he then started to remember how he came to this country and what led up to where he is now.

_FLASHBACK_

_As Shinji flew in his newly formed Eva, he took the chance to talk to his mother,' mom, what do you think we should do now? I mean, I know father will track us down by using Unit 01's signal, so how are we going to escape if he can track us down in just a second?' he asked mentally as he kept his eyes forward on the ocean's night horizon and slowly started to see the mainland up ahead._

'_Don't worry about that Shinji, I haven't been in this machine and have been doing nothing. With what I can do, I'll cut off the signal as soon as we land somewhere,' he heard his mother answer and then heard her hum in thought. After a moment passed, she spoke,' let's keep on going deep into Europe, Italy sounds good and I've always wanted to see how it looks,' she suggested happily._

_Shinji then sweatdropped a bit,' this isn't a overseas trip mom, this is a retreat and I have to find a hospital soon to see if Allenby is in any danger,' he said to her through his thoughts and made a course to Italy._

'_I know dear, but that doesn't mean that we can't take advantage of the situation now doest it?' she asked happily as she kept on trying to cheer her son up._

_Shinji just sighed and nodded bit, knowing he couldn't get his mother to get more serious,' alright mom, I've already set a course for Italy,' he then focused on the task at hand._

_As day went by, he woke up to see they were deep into the mainland. He then picked up Allenby's fragile form that had lain beside him when he slept. He couldn't help but worry for her since she still hadn't moved or made any signs of being okay. He looked on the radar and sonar to get a look of where he was and noted that he had at least close to a day of reaching one of the cities in Italy._

_He then started to think about how everyone was doing back in Japan, more specifically, Tokyo-3. He wondered how Misato and Asuka were doing, since they seemed to have relied on him on cleaning the house and cooking for them, not to mention how they felt when he made his sudden departure. He wondered how Rei was doing, he knew the young woman was very mysterious, but couldn't help but feel a connection to her, but now he knew the truth about her and could only hope they could form a sort of relationship next time they meet. He wondered how Touji and Kensuke were doing, he knew the two would miss him and he would miss them, since they were the only two friends he had in school, or life for that matter._

_But despite all the people he missed and wondered how they were doing, he knew he had to get his Eva and Allenby away from Japan, Nerv, and more importantly, his father. If he took the Eva as it is now, he would not only steal the secrets from within, but also find out that he had found out about a part of his plans of the Instrumentality Project. He also knew his father would take Allenby away from him and experiment on her to see whom she is and what she is. If they were to find out about her being from another dimension, they would most likely interrogate, or worst scenario, dissect her and he would not let that happen._

_He was so caught up with his thoughts; he didn't even hear the mental thoughts of his mother trying to get his attention. But after a brief roll of his Eva, he snapped out his thoughts,' huh?' he then looked to see it was already nighttime._

'_Good, I finally got your attention honey. Now as I was saying, we're almost there, so get ready to jump out and make your way into the city's dark alleys. I've checked all the sensors and computer on the Eva and found out that there is a Nerv H.Q there, so you'll have to keep yourself hidden,' she explained as she closed in on a city that was furthest from the Nerv H.Q._

'_Right, thanks for the heads up mom,' he thanked her as they came upon their destination. When they landed, there was a shockwave that was sent throughout the city. Unbeknownst to them, a figure saw this and chuckled evilly as he called for his superiors._

'_I'm going to use the new system we have on this Eva and use the terrains to hide and protect the Eva,' Yui said as the Eva started to gather up the rock around in the crater to hide and protect it,' if you look on the panel next to you, you'll see a remote for a new type of vehicle that is on this new Eva. It's called a core lander if I'm not mistaken from the information I just found out about it.'_

'_Yeah, I remember that, it was what Domon used to get around in,' Shinji then gave nervous smile to himself,' at least I'm close tot the age of driving, and now that I look like this, people won't know the difference about me being any older than seventeen and older. I guess I should be thankful for the change,' he thought as the rock was about to totally encase the Eva._

'_Go, now, you don't have any time,' she said before she cut the mental link between the two of them._

_He quickly got out of the cockpit and jumped out of the forming rock that had closed just in time. He quickly made his way into one of the dark alleys and pressed his back against the wall. He quietly made his way through the alleys with a still unconscious Allenby. As he got to the end it and saw a street up ahead, he saw the local law enforcement making its way on over to the site where his Eva landed. He stuck his head out a bit and looked left and right to see if the coast was clear. Once he was sure, he made a dash for the other end of street. He quickly opened a door and hid behind it as it closed._

_He looked down in his arms and noted that he should quickly find a hospital. But then something felt out of place to him as he quickly ran out the door and went in search for a hospital. As he ran, he quickly saw his reflection and that's when it hit him. He hadn't changed out of his plug suit, well, the new one that is, along with Allenby who still had hers on. It wouldn't look right for them to come in with skintight suits in the middle of the night. So, as soon as he saw a clothing store that was closed, he broke in quickly and started to take various clothing and put them in a bag. One done, he put his hand in the holes of the bag and carried Allenby again._

_Once they got into a dark, deep alley, he took the bag and started to look them over. Once he picked out what to wear, he quickly ripped off the elastic like plug suit. Once he was done, now in his birthday suit, he started to put on his selected clothing. As he finished the last article of clothing he had on, he looked in a murky mirror that was near by._

_There stood Shinji in brown steel toed boots, black faded pants that let him have movement to fight in, a blue tight long sleeve shirt that showed his new muscles with a white jacket that had partially rolled up sleeves and was button up a bit from the bottom, and crimson fingerless gloves. He also had gotten a red cloak to cover himself up, incase there was a need for him to keep himself warm later on. But something felt out of place as he looked at himself. He knew what it was and took the bottom of his red cloak and ripped a neat line on it. Once he did that, he wrapped the torn long piece and rapped it around his forehead to lift up his grown dark hair. He felt he still looked the same, so he messed it a bit and got a different look. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, as he almost resembled the last bearer of the crest of King of Hearts, Domon Kashu._

_He then looked back at the unconscious woman behind him and sigh tiredly,' this is going to be an experience,' he thought tiredly as he made his way to her. He stretched out his hand and gulped as he pulled the elastic on her body. As he slowly started to rip down the middle of her plug suit, he got a down to the cleavage and started to turn beet red in the face,' okay Shinji, just don't look and hope she has a bra,' he thought as he prepared himself. He then took one last moment before he gave one last good pull and ripped the plug suit down the middle._

_Shinji had expected her to wake up and pound the living daylight out of him for doing such a thing, but was rewarded with silence. Once he got the courage, he looked at her and started to get a nosebleed. There she was in all her nude glory with no bra and as far as he could tell from looking down at the partially ripped bottom elastic, she didn't even have any underwear._

_He quickly took off his cloak and put it on her body and went to get the clothes from the bag. While he had quickly searched clothes for himself, he had found the same kind of clothing for Allenby when she was in her world. As he got the clothes, he carefully took off her plug suit while trying to keep the cloak on. It was to say the least that it was proving to be difficult dressing someone with that cloak. It took some time, but he finally got the lingerie on her with only getting peeks of her certain body parts. Now that he got that done, he was able to take the cloak off and put it back on._

_When he looked at her again, he still couldn't help but blush a bit. She was very fit, yet slim, and lastly, very sexy. The thin, but strong legs she held, the small muscled abs she had, thin strong arms, and nicely sized breasts, not to mention that firm and round butt of hers. He quickly shook those thoughts,' man, Asuka was right, I am a freaking pervert,' he thought as he got the clothes he picked out for her._

_When he was done dressing her, he had to admire the memories he had of her. She had a crimson boots that were buckled on top, a navy blue jumpsuit that hugged her body quite well, a black belt that had a gold belt buckle that was loose on her waist, a hot pink open jacket with no sleeves with a necklace hanging over her neck, and a two yellow gloves with a green stripe going across the middle on both of them. He couldn't help but smile at her unconscious form, she reminded him how he felt when Domon had met her; it was almost a feeling of finding someone just like you, a soulmate. But he remembered Domon had already found that special one, in one Rain Mikamura._

_He then wondered if he would have a chance with Allenby, but he just shook his head,' no time to be thinking about getting with someone Shinji, you have more important matters to get to now, like getting her to a hospital,' he then picked her up in a bridal style and made a dash out of the alley._

_Since he knew that he was now in some normal clothes, he started to look for someone nearby. Once he saw some people coming down the street, he rushed over to them," help, I need some help here," he called out to the as he got their attention._

"_Huh?" one of the two asked as he looked at them. When he saw Shinji carrying Allenby, he went wide eyed and turned to his friend," come on, they need help," he said in Japanese._

"_Are you from Japan?" Shinji asked, as he was surprised he would find someone who was from Japan here in Italy._

"_No, but I could tell from language you're from there, plus, my friend here is a tourist from there," he said as he pointed to the guy beside," what happened, do we need to call an ambulance?" he asked as he looked at the young woman in his arms._

"_No, I can get her to the hospital, I just need to know which way and where the hospital is," Shinji answered as he waited for them to answer._

_The man started to think and then nodded," it's in that direction, it has a big red cross on the building, you can't miss it," he said as he pointed towards the west._

"_Thanks," Shinji said as he bowed his head a bit._

"_Good luck to you," the man bowed in return as he motioned for his tourist friend to follow him again and started to talk to him in Italian._

_Without them looking, Shinji jumped on the rooftops and started to make his way in the general direction of the hospital. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he started to wonder how his Eva and mother were doing,' I hope the local law enforcement aren't able to get through the rock Mom made around the Eva,' he then saw a hint of red at the corner of his eye._

_He then turned his head to the left and saw the big red cross the man had mentioned. As soon as he did, he quickly made his way to the front entrance of the building. When he got a good look, he saw that it was indeed a hospital, so he quickly went inside and called out," HELP, I NEED SOME HELP HERE," everyone in the room then looked in the direction of the yelling._

_One of the doctors quickly made his way to him and started to speak to him in Italian, but Shinji just shook his head," do you…do you speak Japanese?" he asked as the man cocked his head a bit in confusion, but just shook his head and called for someone._

_A woman came and the doctor asked her something. She then turned to him and asked something in a different language. When she saw Shinji didn't understand, she spoke another language the Shinji thought was Chinese. Shinji shook his head and the woman opened her mouth again to speak," do you understand me now?" she asked in almost fluent Japanese._

"_Yes, I do, could please help my friend here? She hasn't woken up in three days, she needs help," Shinji pleaded as he lifted Allenby a bit to show who he meant._

_She nodded and spoke to the doctor in Italian. When she was done talking, he nodded and called for some people. Three people then came with a stretcher, at that moment, the woman turned to him," put her on the stretcher, we'll quickly find out what is wrong with her," she said to him as Shinji nodded and put Allenby on the stretcher. He took one last look at her as they took her away," we'll need you to answer some questions and find out the cost for this," the woman said to him as she led him to a room._

"_Okay," he complied as he sat down on a chair a received a clipboard from her. As he started to answer the questions on the clipboard, he wondered how Allenby was doing. After he got done, he waited for the woman to comeback. As waited for another ten minutes, he started to get worried, so he got up and went towards the direction they took Allenby,' what's taking so long? It shouldn't take this long to find out what's wrong with an unconscious person,' he then made a turn and saw at the end of the hall, Nerv section two agents._

_Shinji then quickly hid in room and peeked his head out a bit to look at them,' what are they doing here? I know Mom said that there was a Nerv H.Q. here in Italy, so why are they…' it then hit him as to what they were doing there,' they must be here for Allenby, Ritsuko must have taken the video of when I left and let him see how I look now and what Allenby looked like,' he then scowled in the direction of the two agents,' I won't let him have her, not now, not ever. He's taken almost everything away from me, I won't let him take her,' and with that thought in mind, he took his makeshift headband off and gripped it in his hand and shot out towards the two._

"_Huh?" one the two then saw Shinji gunning for them" you there, stop," he called out, but Shinji continued to rush for them," I warn you, we will not hesitate to shoot you," he warned again, but Shinji paid him no heed," you asked for it," the agent said as he and his partner took out their guns an started to shoot him._

_As they fired at him, Shinji dodged the bullets as if they were going in slow motion," it's time I showed you that guns have no effect on me," he called out as he shot his headband towards them and took a hold of one agents pistol and yanked it out of his hands. He then twirled it around and shot it towards the second agent and hit him right in the forehead. As the other agent looked at the hit agent, Shinji wrapped his headband around the agents body and binded him as he flew in the air and kicked hard in the head and knocked him out; Shinji saw the other agent coming around and quickly went up to him and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking him out as well," heh, too easy," Shinji said as he wrapped the headband back on his forehead._

_He then looked at the double door in front of him and quickly went through them. When he went inside, he got angered at what he saw. There on a table, was Allenby strapped and cuffed on it, preventing her from escaping if she was to ever wake up and try to get away,' if I ever see you father, I'm am going to beat you down so bad, you'll have to suck through a straw to eat your food,' he thought angrily as he easily removed the bindings on Allenby._

_He quickly picked her up and made his way out of the hospital. As he jumped on a rooftop from the ground, he looked back to see a bunch of black vans and police cars arriving at the front entrance,' looks like I made it out just in time,' he thought as he made his way to the opposite direction of the hospital._

_He then saw the moon was already glowing brightly in the sky,' must be midnight,' he stopped in his tracks as he looked left and right,' I should find somewhere to rest for now,' he then saw a neon light that he recognized in the language of Italian that said 'hotel',' good thing I at least read a little bit Italian,' he thought as he made his way on over to the building._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He took a look at the young woman that was laying down on the bed and couldn't help but think how pretty she was as he moved a lock of hair away from her closed eyes,' how long are you going to be like this Allenby?' he asked mentally as he looked at her. He then thought of something and chuckled a bit,' wouldn't it be funny if this was like 'Sleeping Beauty'?' he then chuckled a bit more as he looked down at her.

But then that thought started to plague him. He looked at her healthy pink and beautiful face and licked his lips a bit. He then started to lean down a bit to her face,' just a peck, that's it, just a peck,' he thought as he leaned in further to her face.

Allenby started to stir from her consciousness and opened her eyes," uuhh, where I am I?" she asked to no one in particular. She then heard a bit of a gasp and looked at the person beside her," Domon?" she asked as she looked at the familiar fuzzy shape of the champion of the Gundam Fight Tournament.

"Uh, no, my name is Shinji, Shinji Ikari," the person said as her vision looked at the man in front of her," are you okay?" he asked as she continued to stare at him.

'He looks just like Domon,' she thought as she looked at the young man in front of her. She then sat herself up and clutched her head as she felt a major headache on her," ow, my head," she groaned as her head throbbed a bit. She then felt a hand push her back down.

"Now, now, you need some rest, you just came to," Shinji said as he continued to blush, which he was now thankful for the room being dark and covered that blush,' must not let her know what I jut did,' he thought as he felt his lips for a bit," excuse me, but could you tell me what happened to you…" he trailed off as he gave her the hint to give her name to him.

"Allenby, Allenby Beardsley," she answered as she looked at the man beside her,' he's just as cute as Domon, that's for sure,' she thought as she blushed a bit at the thought. But when she remembered his question, she got confused," don't you know what happened after the tournament. I mean, It's not everyday you see a bunch of green tentacles go around in the sky and try to destroy the Earth?"

"That's just it Allenby, that never happened, not in this dimension that is," he answered as he tried his best not sound crazy in front of the woman in front of him.

"This dimension?" she asked as he head cleared up a bit and cocked her head in confusion.

"I'll tell you after you tell me what happened you," said as he crossed his arms a bit and motioned for her to start.

"Well…" she then started as she tried to remember what happened," I was fighting a giant Gundam named the Dark Gundam, along with other Gundams and Gundam pilots from other countries, while some of my friends went inside its body to rescue someone and destroy it from the inside," she then started to scrunch her face a bit and Shinji couldn't help but think that look was cute, she then blushed a bit at what she was going to say," at some point, the leader of the group, who I had a bit of a crush on, was having some trouble saving that person and I had told him to tell that person he loved her, or else I might not fall in love with anyone else but him," she then grew a bit sad at the end," but then one of the Dark Gundam's Gundam heads caught me in its jaws just as my crush destroyed the core and killed everything that it was attached to and then after that, I don't remember much."

'She must have stayed in the jaws of the Gundam head when everything looked like it was being purified. As it did, I bet it took her with it and encased her in sort self sustained stasis mode. When I received the crest, I bet the soul of the crest tried saved her because it felt what happened and knew it was another chance for her live,' he thought as he continued to listen to her.

"Now it's your turn to tell me what you meant about 'this dimension'," she said as she pointed at him with a bit of a scowl on her face.

Shinji sighed and looked at her with sad eyes," well, let me tell you from the beginning," he then started to tell about the true Third Impact, the plans of his father and SEELE, and the what happened when he arrived in Tokyo-3, up to when he was swallowed up by the last Angel, and how she came to be here in Shinji's dimension.

"You're dad's one sick man you know that?" she asked out from the blue.

Shinji only laughed at her question," if you only knew," he answered as he continued to laugh.

She couldn't help but giggle a bit with him, his laugh was contagious," I guess I wouldn't want to know at all huh?" she then got sad look on her face," I'm sorry for what happened to your mom Shinji," she said as she hugged her knees a bit.

"Don't worry, I have no doubt that I'll find a way to free her," he said as he calmed down a bit," but for now, let's rest," he said as he got up from his chair and pushed her down on the bed and covered her up. After he did that, he went to his bed and covered himself up as he lay down on the bed.

"Good night Shinji," she said to him as she closed her eyes.

"Night Allenby," he said as he closed his eye as well to get some Z's.

But their sleep was interrupted as they heard a bunch of cars honking," hmm, what's going on?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Shinji quickly got up from his bed and looked out the window.

"It looks like the residents of this city are evacuating, most likely because they think my new Eva is a Angel probably," he said as he looked at the rushing people pack and leave through the stuffed traffic streets," we should be fine until this countries Nerv H.Q. brings their Eva," he said as he sat on the only chair in the room.

"So, what should we…" it was at that moment that both of their stomachs made deep growl. The both looked at each other and laughed," I guess we should get something to eat first before we think of plan, huh?" she asked as she stuck her tongue out a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," he then got up and went over to her bed and knelt down to her level," are able to stand, you were out for quite awhile?"

She blinked a bit and shot her legs out to the side of the bed. Once she got her feet on the ground, she tried to stand up, only to have her knees buckle a bit," oh man," she said before she fell over, only to be caught by Shinji.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he lifted her up a bit.

"Yeah, I'm…Okay," she slowly said as she lifted her head and saw that she was in a sort of compromising moment. Shinji was now holding onto her waist, holding her body close to his. She had her hands on his well built chest and both of their faces were very close to one another,' he is really cute,' she thought as she blushed a bit. But then they got their senses back and separated from each other quickly.

As Shinji rubbed the back his neck nervously and Allenby twiddled a bit with her thumbs while looking down on the floor, the new King of Hearts spoke up," well, if you're feeling okay, I guess we can go somewhere to eat," he said as he turned to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, sure thing Shinji," she said as she limped a bit over to the door.

Shinji shook his head a bit and went over to her and slung her arm over his shoulder. He could tell she was about to protest, but he cut her off," I'm not going to let a friend of mine strain themselves because they think they're okay, you need my help right now and I'm going to give it," he said as he left no room for discussion,' man, it really feels good to be this way.'

She turned her head to him and smiled in thanks," thanks Shinji," she then got remembering look in her eye," you're just like my friends back home," she said as she started to get homesick.

"Don't worry Allenby, even if you can't get back home, I'll make sure you at least have some good friends here…not that I mean this world can replace your home," Shinji said as he quickly corrected himself.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Shinji, but don't worry about me now, let's just go get something to eat now, okay?" she said as she put a very happy smile on, but Shinji could tell it was a sad one since he uses the same kind of smile when he's not feeling good.

"Right, let's go then," he said as he knew that only she could deal with her problems now. As they made their way out the hotel, they went walked around the streets of the city of Italy, looking for any place that has food and drinks.

They looked over on the other side of the street and saw an open bar for any ages above eighteen for drinking and those below for just regular drinks, but also lets anyone eat for any money they had. The looked at each other and nodded. Once inside, they saw a lot of people already drunk dead in their chairs,' do the Angels scare them this much that they'll drink themselves into a drunk stupor,' Allenby thought as she looked at the drunk people.

Shinji then shook her a bit to get attention and nodded toward stool on the bar. She nodded and limped a bit over to sit down on it with Shinji sitting beside her. After a moment went by, they saw the bartender talking on the phone and looking at them from the corner of his eye. Once he was done, he hung the phone up and went up to them," hello, how can I help you kids out?" he asked as he knew by the look of their ages they weren't ready to drink.

"Just some food and drinks will do us good sir, anything that is cheap will do as well," Shinji said as he kept himself polite, but kept watch on the door for anything to happen. He didn't like the look the bartender was giving the two and he had a sneaking suspicion as to why he had the look as and why he was on the phone.

"Am I right to assume you two have no where to go? Well, you two must have it hard since there's been an alert of a monster rampaging in the city. I've heard from news of Japan that once a fight between the monster and some mech this organization has, that there's hardly nowhere to run," the bartender said as he wrote down some ordered their cheapest food and drinks.

"Yeah, but the pilot must be having just as hard as the people Japan as well since he has to fight those things," Shinji commented as he tapped the bar a bit and had a far off look in his eyes.

'Poor Shinji, he must be feeling just like I am now, missing all of his friends back home,' she then got a little angry at the one who was mostly responsible,' if I ever see his pops, I'm going to beat him down so bad, he's going to be eating food through a straw,' she thought as she got images a beating Shinji's father, Gendo.

"Hey girly, how you doing?" a drunk burly man asked Allenby as he got a little too close for the Noble Gundam pilot's taste.

"I'd be better if you get away from me, you stink," she answered as she held her nose a bit from the stench the man was giving off.

"Ah come on babe, have a heart here," he said as he continued to get closer, but Allenby started to push him away.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think she wants you around her," Shinji said as he received his drink from the bartender. He then looked from the corner of his eye and gave a hard glare at the man," I suggest you go away."

"Oh and what you gonna do pal?" he asked in some not so fluent Japanese.

"This," Shinji simply said as he got up from his stool walked over to him.

Outside, some thugs were hanging out in the front of the bar. They were minding their own business when all of a sudden the front doors were broke down by a body flying out of it. When they all looked up, they saw a man in a red cloak with hard scowl on his face. The man that had flown out the door started to get up and spoke some words in Italian, but Shinji interrupted him by stomping on his stomach. The thugs saw who it was and knew it was one of their pals, so they went to teach the kid a lesson.

But Shinji saw this and uppercut the two of them in the jaw into the air a bit, he then double kicked them while they were up in the air. The drunken man saw this as a chance to get Shinji and rose up to throw him, but Shinji flipped in mid-air and kicked the guy towards the wall. When he landed, he turned and punched a thug that was sneaking up on him right in the face, and then he took him by the shirt and tossed him over his shoulder. As the three more closed in on him from all side, he kicked the front one in the face and quickly used his position to do a spin, thus kick all them in the face as they closed in on him.

He held that little stance of his high kick for a bit until he felt it was right to let his leg down. But it seemed he didn't notice the drunkard he had knocked towards the wall sneaking up on him, until he pounced to grab him. Just as he was about to grab him, Shinji disappeared from his sight. He then spoke in Italian in confusion, but from what Shinji could tell, he might've said 'where did he go?' but just as he said that, Shinji appeared right behind him and got him in a sleeper hold," you do something like that with my friend again and I swear you'll be breathing out your neck next time."

"SHINJI," he heard Allenby call out to him. He looked and saw Allenby being held by the throat by a man in black high combat boots with his blue pants being tucked behind them, a sleeveless black leather jacket that had spikes on the shoulder and covered his bare chest and black fingerless gloves. His eyes were dark brown and had long, but spiky red hair.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the son of the supreme commander of Nerv Japan Headquarters is rebelling against Nerv as a whole," the seemingly leader of the thugs said as he held Allenby from behind and by the throat.

"Let her go," Shinji called out as he got ready to help Allenby out,' she's still too weak from being unconscious for so long, I need to help her out now."

"I don't think so, the only way you'll get her back is if you bring the Eva you stole and bring it over to the specified location that I'm going to give to you now," the man then took an item from his pocket and threw towards Shinji, who easily caught it," and don't forget my name kid, the names…Jose Esperanza, pilot of the new Eva model unit 14." (Yeah, if ya gotta know, that is a made up Eva, so sue me)

Before he could stop him, he took out a grenade and threw in between them. When it blew up, it gave bright flash that blinded Shinji. As he heard the footsteps going away, he couldn't help but hear Allenby call out to him. He could hardly hear her through his ears that were muffled by the ringing in his head when the flash grenade went off.

When he got his senses back, he growled and punched a wall,' dammit, how could I have let this happen?' he asked himself as he looked at the rubble on his fist,' If I hadn't received this crest…' the King of Hearts crest then appeared on the back of his right hand,' then Allenby wouldn't be in the mess she's in now, dammit.'

He then quickly got out of the area before the police got there. As he jump from rooftop to rooftop, he came to a stop and looked at the item he got from Jose. It appeared to be some sort of cylinder case. He opened it from its side and saw an 'X' on the map that was inside it, signifying the location of where he would give him his Eva and get Allenby back,' like hell,' he thought as he took a good look at the map and looked where he was before he crumpled it and threw it away. He then looked in the direction of the drop off and made his way over to it.

Over in the location of the drop off, Allenby was being hung around the waist over a stadium, high off the ground,' if I were at my best now, these guys would be nothing but smudges on the end of boot by now, dammit, why did this happen, I'm better than this,' she thought as she continued to struggle out of her bindings.

"You really think that kid is going to come Jose," the drunkard that Shinji had fought asked the unit 14 pilot as he looked down at Allenby from where he stood.

"Yeah," answered as he too was looking down at her until he looked off in the distance and felt the Shinji was coming," I know for a fact that he'll come," he said with the utmost confidence in his voice.

As a wind started to come in, the drunkard could see a figure coming," he's here, he came just like you said boss," the drunkard said as he got up and squinted a bit to get a better look and took a hold of the rope the held Allenby up from the ground.

Allenby stopped her struggling and looked to see Shinji coming in the entrance of the stadium,' the way he's coming in, it's just like Domon,' she thought as his cloak started to flap around in the wind with his hair blocking his eyes and the tails of his red headband flowing through the wind. When the cloak opened up a bit, it showed him cracking his hand a bit with out using his other hand. (Think like how Inuyasha does with his clawed hand when he gets ready to fight)

"You better Stop kid," the drunkard said, but Shinji just kept coming," I'm telling you to stop, NOW," he said as he inched the knife in his hand and cut a bit of the rope.

"So that's how you wanna play kid?" Jose said as he snapped his fingers and the drunkard took the hint to cut more of the rope. Allenby gasped a bit as she felt the tug of the rope getting loose. When the drunkard cut all the way through, Allenby started to fall to her doom.

As Jose watched the young woman fall to her death, he didn't see Shinji disappear out of sight. When she was about to hit the ground, he expected to hear the sound of flesh and bone hitting the ground, but that wasn't what he heard. He looked and saw that the young woman was now safely in the arms of the kid that stole the Eva from Japan. He then started to growl a bit at the his ruined plan," that's it, all of you, open fire on that kid," he called out as a whole bunch of section two agents came out from the ruins of the stadium and started to fire on the two with their rifles.

When they stopped for a bit, they all thought they had killed the two, so they waited for the cloud of smoke they created to see their corpses, but that was not what they saw. When the smoke cleared, their stood Shinji standing over Allenby protectively, with his fingers full of bullets that he had caught from the shots that were fired at them. When they looked closer at his right hand, a crest appeared in the opening of his crimson fingerless gloves. That crest said 'King of Hearts'," what is this kid? Is he an Angel?" the drunkard asked in fear.

"This can't be," Jose said in disbelief,' no one should have survived that, no one,' he thought as he looked at the scowl on Shinji's face.

"This kid, he's a monster," the drunkard said outloud.

"No, I'm not a monster nor am I an Angel," Shinji called out as he lifted Allenby up around his shoulders," I am…Shinji Ikari, the King of Hearts," he announced proudly as he stood in front of all the Nerv agents and Eva pilot.

"Boss, we can't stand up to this guy, what are we going to do?" the drunkard asked frantically.

Jose just growled a bit and kicked him off the ledge," shut up," he then quickly went inside and ripped off his clothing to show a mostly black, and white plug suit. He then jumped into a cylinder that was hidden out of sight.

Once a moment passed outside, the structure broke in front of Shinji to show Unit 14 in all of its glory. It had the body of the usual Evangelion, but its head was long, had no eyes and a set of jaws. The color it had was completely black with hints of white on it. (Think of the mass production models, only with the colors reversed)

"Allenby, get to a safe area and wait for me there, I know that you aren't strong enough to use your Gundam now," Shinji said as he let her down. She was about to protest, but she knew he was right and would only get in the way, so she reluctantly nodded. Shinji saw this and quickly patted her on the shoulder," don't worry, when I'm done with this dirt bag, we'll train together and get you back up to where your skill was."

She smile at him and the glomped him in a hug," don't die on me Shinji," she whispered to him. She then got out of the embrace and quickly made her way to a safe area.

"Hahahah, too bad she won't get far after I'm done with you kid," Jose said over a speaker on his Eva. He then got the Eva to move and walk towards Shinji. Shinji then ran from the Eva, with the Eva purposely missing him by some meters. He knew Jose was just trying to play cat and mouse with him now.

But Shinji would have none of this, he then made his way through the streets of the city to his Eva,' no, its not an Eva anymore…it is now a Gundam, and that is what Mom is in now,' he thought as he made he way to his Gundam's location. As soon as he saw the rock it was encased in, he got some distance, turned around, breathed in and then yelled," RISE BURNING GUNDAM," he then rose his hand up to the air an snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Jose said as he stopped himself. He then saw the rock formation explode and saw the stolen unit rise from the rubble," so, he's decided to make this a giant mech fight huh?"

Shinji quickly jumped up into the cockpit and activate the mobile tray system. The rings above him then start to slowly go down on him, spinning around just as slow with an opening in the middle. As the opening passed through his head, he felt the elastic start to wrap around him. He gritted his teeth and toughed through the tightening of the elastic. Once the hands got through, he gave one last roar as they elastic finished on his feet. He then pulled his feet up to separate and finish his new plug suit. He then breathed in and out an air of relief,' man, I remember Domon had to go through this, but man this thing hurts the first time,' Shinji thought as he got ready to test the movements of his Gundam.

"Mobile Tray System checking brainwaves, blood pressure, pulse, respiration, temperature, metabolism, all green…go get him son," Yui's voice said as she checked the system on the Burning Gundam.

Shinji nodded and brought both his fist up to his waist and quickly brought them up to his head's level, then quickly brought them back to their original position. He then punched his right hand forward and clenched it in and out. He then twisted it left and right to see the movement. He then punched forward again and jabbed with his left hand to his right side and jabbed with his right once again in that direction. He then punched in his previous direction and kicked up high, then brought his fist down. With that, he brought his hands to his waist and then crossed his arms. He then rose up to separate them, then spun a bit and stand in a ready stance. (Think of how Domon did when he first got in his Shining Gundam, on the first episode)

"You ready for the first Gundam and Eva fight Jose Esperanza," Shinji called out as he pointed at the Eva with his Gundam.

"Yeah, whatever kid…let's get the fight on the road," he answered his Eva's jaw grinned along with its pilot.

"Gundam vs. Eva Fight all set…Ready…GO," Shinji called out as he launched himself towards unit 14.

The two then locked their hands in a test of strength. As they struggled, they crushed their way through many empty buildings. Shinji had enough and jumped back into the air.

"Your not getting away kid," Jose said as he opened the shoulder guns and shot his guns towards the Burning Gundam, who blocked the shots with his armguards. But then he got a surprise as Jose opened another compartment on the shoulders," take this," the hidden compartment then showed to be shoulder beam cannons. He shot them towards Shinji and broke his guarding.

Shinji knew he couldn't possibly take anymore hits like that, so he brought his fist down and created a temporary cloud of dust and backed off to hide for a bit. Jose now couldn't see where Shinji went," you trying to hide from me kid," he said to himself as he looked around in the cloud of dirt. He then crouched his Eva down and opened its mouth," well then, I guess I'll have to make you come out with this silver beam cannon of mine," he said as he a silver like cannon came out the mouth of the Eva. He charged the beam and pulled the trigger. The shot then went through many of the buildings and stopped and exploded just above the building Shinji was hiding behind.

'Shit, if he fires anymore shots like that, this city will be demolished,' Shinji thought as he looked from his hiding spot. He then saw Jose shoot off many beams in a crazy manner as he laughed at the destruction he was causing,' I have to end this now,' he thought as he continued to sneak around towards unit 14.

He was about to surprise him, when a single person came upon the street Unit 14 was about to fire upon. So he quickly came to the rescue and guarded the person. He looked and saw it was only child who was holding her teddy bear,' that's it, this guy has gone too far,' he thought as he held the beam in place with his left armguard. At that moment, the fins on his back opened and created a ring of fire, the back his legs opened and started to build up energy, and the chest plate opened up to show the S2 organ on it.

"Wh-what the?!" Jose said in fear as he looked at the Gundam that held his most powerful weapon back with ease.

"You may have that silver cannon," he started as he raised his right hand to his face with the King of Hearts crest appearing on the back of his hand," but I have these GOLD FINGERS," he then blasted towards the Eva with a trail of fire going behind him with his left hand holding the beam back and his right hand cocked back," here I go," as he closed in on the Eva, the armguard shot forward to protect the hand as the hand itself burst into flames," ERUPTING BURNING FINGER," he called out as he latched the burning hand on the head of Unit 14.

As the burning hand latched onto the head of the Eva, the cannon in its mouth exploded; seeing this, Shinji thought it would be appropriate to do the same thing Domon did in his first fight, quote a rule on the Gundam Fight Tournament," Article one of the Gundam Fight International regulations, a unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified," he said as he smirked at the head that was starting to burn from his hand.

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about?" Jose asked as he felt the pain of his head being crushed from the vice like grip from the Gundam's hand.

"Don't worry about it, just an old habit," he then got a serious face on at that moment," and now it's time I end this, HEAT END," he said as the head exploded into pieces. He looked down at the headless Eva and could still tell the pilot was still alive," you should count your luck Jose Esperanza, I spared you life," he said as turned his back to got get Allenby.

But just as he was about to go, the Eva got back up and popped out its progressive knife out from its shoulder. It then rushed to stab the Gundam from behind. Shinji turned just in time to see this, but knew it was already too late," NO YOU DON'T," a pink beam like ribbon then shot forward and wrapped around the Eva. Once it did, it was pulled up into the air and slammed down into the ground, leaving it twitching and knocked out.

"Who…" he trailed off as the pink beam whip returned to its owner, who revealed to be none other than Allenby in her Noble Gundam.

"I didn't want you to have all the fun, besides, the creep had that coming to him," Allenby said as her face came up on his screen and winked at him with a cute smirk on her face.

"Hehehe, I know, well, I wonder where we should go next," Shinji wondered as he started to think on their next desitnation.

"We should go back to Japan," Yui's voice said to the two of them through the Burning Gundam's speakers.

"WHY?" the two them asked, as they knew it was definitely not a safe place for the two of them.

"Because I've checked some information on the files Gendo has in Terminal Dogma and the next Angel is going to be in the transfer Eva they'll get, Unit 03. It'll corrupt the Eva and take its body for its own, along with the pilot inside. I know we need to keep away from Nerv and Japan for the moment, but I'm not going to sacrifice another life to Gendo and I'm sure you two don't want that either," Yui answered as she already knew the answer the two would make after she said that.

"No, I won't let father have another life to screw around with," Shinji said as he remembered how his father always seemed to manipulate him into doing things he didn't want to do," let's go Allenby, let's go and make things right for whoever pilots that Eva."

"Yeah, let's go," Allenby said with a serious look on her face as well.

"Alright you two, next stop, Japan, Tokyo-3," Yui said to them as they blasted off back to Japan, hoping to save the life of another pilot in need of help.

**A/N:** Well, that's CH.2 guys, I hoped you like it. I made Allenby's story a bit short, I know, but the story itself was all I could think of how she would be able to get to the Evangelion universe. As for the made up Eva, well, I just had to make a debut Gundam and Eva fight, so this is how I like for it to start, if any of you guys got a problem with that, well, just don't say anything, k? As for Yui being able to get information, she is partially a computer due to being in the Eva for so long, plus she really has nothing better to do than that, so that's how she was able to do that, not to mention she is a big brained scientist too. Well, if anything else, PM or post it on the reviews, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	3. THE CHOSEN FOUR

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Evangelion or G Gundam

THE CHOSEN FOUR

Asuka sat in a hallway, by herself, waiting for Misato to come out. It wasn't that she was here to talk to the higher ups about what happened when Shinji left, because that was what Misato was talking about with them herself, she was just wanting to find a place to think for herself for awhile, in quiet. Reason being, she was trying figure out why Shinji left so suddenly.

She then remembered the report Misato got about a mech that fit Shinji's Eva description. What she had heard from Misato, more like eavesdropped that is, was that Shinji had landed in Italy, rested with some mysterious lady with him, fought off the MP Eva type Nerv had there, and escaped into the dead of night with the mysterious lady in her own mech.

Just as she was about to try and sort out the situation more, Misato comes out of the meeting. As soon as the door closes, Misato's calm exterior changes into a bitter rage. As soon as that happens, she turns and kicks the pop machine close by, sending her boot right into the machine itself," dammit," she exclaimed.

"Mien Gott, calm down Misato, what's wrong?" Asuka asked, though it felt weird to have the table reversed when she was the angry one and Misato or Shinji had to be the ones to calm her down.

"Those pompous asses are making Shinji into a worldwide criminal without any good authority," Misato said with her teeth gritted together. She then took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure as she took her boot out of the machine," I mean sure, he took the Eva, a multi-billion dollar piece of equipment that is the only thing that can save us from the Angels, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a good reason to leave with it."

"Misato, are you stupid, of course they're going to say that, I mean I'd be pissed if I lost something that expensive too if I were them. And that idiot just had to go and piss off the wrong people," Asuka slowly turned from talking to Misato, to herself, wondering just what was going on with Unit 01's pilot," just what was he thinking?!"

"I don't know, but from the way he looked, I don't think it was a good thing," Misato said as she looked out the window and gazed at the Geo-front from her position,' there must be something going on and I bet Shinji found out what it was,' Misato quietly thought to herself as she made a mental not to try and contact Shinji to find out what he knew.

Wanting to get rid of her headache for thinking so long, Asuka turned to Misato with tired look on her face," anyways, please tell me you aren't cooking tonight, let's just get some take-out again, please?"

"And what are you implying?" Misato snapped back at her," are you saying I'm a bad cook."

"That's the understatement of a lifetime," Asuka deadpanned to Misato, who just fumed at the German girl," let's just go out and eat," she said as she walked ahead of purple head woman.

Misato continued to fume at the girl who kept walking before she let out a predatory smirk,' oh I'll make sure you have good ride too, though I'm sure you won't want any take-out when I'm done driving,' she then giggled a bit as she took out her keys and with evil smirk on her face.

The next dty found Misato beside Ritsuko in her office, who was working on some theories on to what happened to Shinji's Eva, including the mysterious mech and pilot he held with its changes," so, what are you so serious about?" Misato asked her supposed best friend.

"Well, aside from the big mystery of our young Third Child," Ritsuko started as Misato started to get a scowl on her face," the U.S. are transferring their Units 03 and 04 over to us for testing."

That made Misato raise and purple eyebrow at," but I thought Unit 04 was due for testing on the new S2 Engine?"

"It was, but the test was a failure and almost blew up right in their faces," Ritsuko replied as rolled away from computer, took off her glasses and rubbed the base of her nose for a bit," luckily, they got it in control before it went off. Unit 04 is on it way right now, while 03 is still prepping for launch over there," she said as she took her mug of coffee and sipped some of it.

"But who's going to pilot them, we only have two pilot and their already occupying two of our current unit?" Misato asked.

"We've already found the Fourth and Fifth children," Ritsuko as she looked out the window of the building.

"Since when?" Misato asked as she got a suspicious look on her face.

"Yesterday," the fake blonde answered simply.

"I haven't received a report from the Marduk Institute yet," Misato said as her eye looked at her with more suspicion.

"The official document will arrive tomorrow," Ritsuko said as she got back on her and tried to figure out about Unit 01's changes again.

Misato turned her head away from the doctor at the moment. There was a bit of silence before she spoke again," Dr. Akagi, are you keeping secrets from me again?" she asked out of the blue.

"Of course not," Ritsuko answered robotic like fashion, which didn't convince Misato much really.

"Well, alright, let's see who these two are," Misato said as she got up from where she was to look at Ritsuko's computer. Just as she got close, the fake blond pulled up the files of the two children. She gasped a bit as she two recognizable faces on the computer," these two, isn't there anyone else?!"

"We had no choice, the candidates were collected together in one place for their protection," the doctor said as she kept on a straight face.

"I don't know about this," Misato said as she sat down on a chair," Asuka is okay, she proud to pilot Eva and Rei is, well, Rei, if it doesn't concern Eva or the commander, it doesn't matter to her," she then leaned back and looked out the same window Ritsuko was looking out a while back," if Shinji were here, he'd know the situation best, but I probably wouldn't have told him, so as not to hurt him anymore than he already is now."

"But we need children like them if we are to survive," Ritsuko said as she swiveled her chair over to Misato's direction.

"You're telling me, 'don't avoid complications'?" Misato asked her best friend.

She never got answer to the question.

At the School Shinji attended, class has just ended as Touji was just about to leave when Hikari came up to him," Suzuhara, you're one duty today, do your duty," she said right of the blue.

"What're are you talking about," Touji asked when all of a sudden, she shoved a bunch of papers in front of his face.

"Printouts," she said simply," the teacher said to deliver these to Rei Ayanami."

"Oh come one Class Rep, there must be someone else," Touji complained to the pigtailed girl.

"She was absent today," she noted to the jock.

"Rei and me, huh? Then I have no choice," Touji said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Just as he was about to leave, he noted one thing," but I can't go to a lady's apartment alone."

"Then I'll go with you," she suggested happily before she settled down with a blush, and calmly said," if you feel that uncomfortable about it Suzuhara, I'll go with you."

"Uh, you sure?" he asked as he got a bit of blush himself at spending the time who he had a crush on, but wouldn't openly admit to himself of course.

"Yeah, come on," she said as she took his hand and left to go Rei's apartment.

When they got to the apartment building, they were wondering if they got the right address," you sure this is the place?" Touji asked.

"Yes, the address I got from the school is not mistaken," she replied as she looked at the paper in her hand, but then she cocked her head in confusion," but why would Ayanami live in a place like this, surely she has made some complaints about the living quarters she is occupying in."

'Please don't start talking smart now,' Touji pleaded to her in his thoughts," well, seeing as how she is, I doubt she complains about anything much really," he noted to her.

"I guess you're right, I just wish she would open up to people," they then started to walk up the stairs of the building, not trusting the elevators of the old building at all. As they walked together in silence, a thought came to her," have you noticed lately that she's been a bit off."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her as they both ascended the stairs of the building.

"She seems to look the same, but the look in her eyes," Hikari then remembered back in her class as she saw the look in Rei's eyes," they seemed sad to me and she's also been dozing off, she doesn't do at all in class, plus the way she keeps mumbling something about 'bro' or something in her sleep is one thing I didn't think I'd hear from someone as collected as her."

"Hmm," Touji thought as he looked alongside her. That did sound peculiar from someone as stoic as Rei, so it did need some looking into. But he couldn't help but feel her dreams and his might have a connection. Lately, he's been having dreams of giant mechs the size of an Eva fighting another mech of equal size. The mech seemed to also fight like some sort of boxer, too, which was close to his style of fighting as well, so he couldn't complain much about it. It also was red, white and blue, with the look of a boxer and a football player put into one," well, I don't know what to tell you Class Rep."

"Hikari," she said to him.

"Huh?" he asked in intelligently.

"Just call me Hikari when were out of class, okay?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

Touji blushed at bit at her smile as he thought it made her look real cute," s-sure thing H-Hikari," he stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck. Just as he said that, they came upon Rei's apartment number," this the place?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder to see the number on the paper.

"Yes," she answered as she rung the doorbell of the apartment. After a minute of waiting, they got the impression she wasn't home.

"Well, you think we should go in," he asked her. It took a minute for her to think, but she nodded as she opened the door and walked in. As they took off their shoes at the front of the door, they noted the apartment was dirty and really dull looking," is this how you girls live?" he asked in surprise, only to get an elbow to his ribs," oof."

"No," she snapped as she bent down to the floor and started to pick up the trash on the floor," well, don't just stand there, isn't a man supposed to help a lady when she needs help."

Touji straightened up a bit at her comment and quickly started to help her out, although not as enthusiastically as her. As they finished putting all the trash in the trash bag, Touji sat on a chair that was in the room.

"Suzuhara," she said as she got the jock's attention, while she sat down on the bed," do you know what happened to Shinij, all I got from Asuka and Ayanami was that he left to go somewhere," she asked him.

"Hmm, I don't know, I've been wondering about that myself lately as well," he then got a thoughtful look on his face before he just shrugged a bit," I don't know, he hasn't even called me or anything," he then got an idea," maybe Kensuke knows, he's always seems to be able to find out things when it involves the Eva and Nerv."

"That sounds like a good idea...considering it came from you," she teased a bit in the end.

"Hey," he protested to her. They both sat their in silence before they laughed a bit with each other. Just as they finished laughing, they heard the door open. They looked and saw that Rei just got home," sorry to disturb ya."

"What?" Rei asked as she looked at Touji.

"We brought the printouts from school for you," the jock said as he thumbed at the papers on her bed.

"And we also helped pick up the trash in you apartment," Hikari said as she gave smile at her and pointed at the trash bag in the corner. Rei nodded to them at the moment," come one Suzuhara, were done here," Hikari said as she started to leave.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he got up from the chair and started to leave with the Class Rep," see ya Rei," he said as he waved at her, but didn't get one back from the stoic girl.

As soon as they left, she picked up the print out, set them on the chair nearby, and laid down on the bed. After a sometime, she started to wonder about the dreams she's been having lately. Normally, when she slept, she would just blank out and just wake up afterwards. But now, she was having dreams of a mech that was similar to that of Unit 01 description, only it was green, yellow and white, with arms that resembled that of dragons heads and necks.

But aside from the dreams, she was feeling tinges of sadness each day. But she could not find out why though,' could it be that because pilot Ikari is gone?' she asked herself at the moment as she turned on her stomach and laid her face on her pillow,' why do I feel saddened when I think about his departure?' she asked herself again. She kept continually question things on what she felt, until she got fed up and fell asleep, once again dreaming about the battle of a certain dragon type mech.

As Rei slept, Gendo and Fuyutsuki were discussing things in a train. As soon as they were done talking about the why they're having the two units of 03 and 04 coming, the elder of the two brought up a piece of conversation that should be brought up.

"Ikari, just what are we going to do about the Third Child?" he asked as he the ever stoic Gendo Ikari," we've received the report about him, along with the women he had with him, being in Italy. It said that he not only defied the branch of Nerv there, he easily took out their unit 14. He also seems to have already gotten to know how to cloak his presence from our radars somehow."

The commander of the Nerv Japan didn't say anything for awhile as he gathered some thoughts on his 'son'. Just as Fuyutsuki was about to ask if he was paying attention to him, Gendo opened his mouth to reply," we will deal with the problem accordingly, first, we'll find out where he is located, once we do that, we'll set up search party to gather information on them. Then, we'll plan for an ambush to capture him and our mysterious guest. Afterwards, we'll find out what they know so far about our plans, if they even know at all, then we'll ask both of them about the mechs and how and why unit 01 changed, lastly, if the Third Child turns out defiant to our orders, we'll send him along with the girl to be dissected to see how they came to their changes and abilities and see if we can implement them onto our remaining pilots in order to further our goals," he finished as he kept all he said in a monotone voice and stoic face as he looked out the window to the Geo-front.

"But how sure can you be that we'll even be able to find them?" the old man asked as he raised an eyebrow at him," from what we can tell, he's doing a good job of keeping himself hidden for now, and Italy didn't get a chance to get a picture on him when he was there, for all we know, he got a hair cut and change of clothing, along with any other unknown factors we can't account for. Then there is the girl, we only got her appearance, we don't know her behavioral pattern, IQ, skill, age, nothing, she's a definite wild card in this, we might not even find them at all. Then we've got the reports on how skilled in hand-to-hand combat your son has become, we even got a report on how even dodged bullets from two of the best marksmen they had guarding the woman when Shinji brought her in the hospital and how even used a piece of cloth alone to beat them as well. Lastly, their mechs have abilities we don't even know all about and that unit 01 somehow got a S2 organ in it as well, that wasn't supposed to happen yet, Ikari, until he fought the Fourteenth Angel, Zeruel."

"You put up a good argument Fuyutsuki, but the best we can do now is trying to locate them, in the mean time, we need to prepare for the unit 03, as I am sure that is the one that the next angel will possess, as it is predicted in the Dead Sea Scrolls," said the ever calm Gendo, he then turned to his thoughts,' you can't keep this forever Third Child, I will find you and get back my unit 01. Once that happens, either you comply with my will, or I will be forced to find another compatible pilot that will pilot it and force Yui to accept the pilot,' he thought darkly, thinking this was what's best in order to get his wife's body and soul back together, with him, as it should be. (COUGHwackoCOUGH)

As the two continued to talk, Misato was walking around the base, looking for a certain person. When she found him in the lobby area, she found one Kaji Ryoji flirting with Maya Ibuki and was just about to kiss her," am I interrupting anything," she asked in an angered tone with her right eyebrow twitching at the same time.

"Oh Misato, hi," he said to her with a grin and a wave, not at all oblivious to the tone in her voice, but just as well trying to further it for the fun of it.

Maya on the other hand got up and started to scoot away from the two," I'll just be going now," she said meekly. As soon as she got enough distance she rushed off to get back to work and get her mind off the player, Kaji.

"I know you work here, but I'd appreciate if you didn't try to hit on the young female workers here, I don't think those girls would be able to stomach your lecherous needs," Misato scolded him.

"Only you would know about those needs, wouldn't you my dear Misato," Kaji said as he wiggled his eyebrows a bit at her. Seeing her about to go the handle when he made that comment, he decided it was enough," so, what is you came to see me about? I know you wouldn't come and see me willingly unless it was something important."

Cooling herself down, she held a firm stare at the man in front of her," what do you know about the Marduk Institute and ADAM?" she asked straight out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said ignorantly.

"Don't bullshit with me Kaji," she snapped at him.

"It's not like you to ask for help, let alone let your anger get to you like this," the player commented.

"Things are getting out of hand since Shinji left, I need answers, and I have a feeling he knows what you know and that is the reason he left when he destroyed that last Angel," Misato said as she stepped up to the man.

Kaji rose an eyebrow at her at the moment," and how you do you figure that?"

"The look in his eyes at the moment," she said as remembered to when he left" along with the reports of his last appearance, I believe he found out something and now he's fighting to get the truth out himself now."

Kaji sighed a bit, but then nodded to himself," alright," he then got a serious face, one that actually fitted him," the Marduk Institute doesn't exist, it's all Nerv."

"Nerv, you mean the Commander?" Misato asked as things were starting to at least make some sense.

"Code 7-0-7, investigate it," he said simply.

She ran the numbers in her had and then it popped," Shinji's school," now things were starting to piece together for her on one part, now she just had to figure out the rest for herself," thanks Kaji, I'll see you later if I'm stuck on anything," she said as she started to walk away.

"Oh I hope you call when you're stuck in your bedroom, that way I'll come to your rescue and..." he never got to finish as he got punched, hard, in the head by Misato. The said woman just huffed away from him with him having a big lump on his had, knocked out on the floor with swirly eyes.

When Misato got to the sync testing area, she went up to Ritsuko," so, how are the two of them doing?" she asked as she looked at the screen of Asuka and Rei.

"Well, they fine right now, but their sync ratio has been starting to declining lately," she said as she stopped typing for a minute and pinched her nose a bit," I think Shinji's sudden leave has gotten them shaken a bit, I understand Asuka a bit, but Rei is someone I thought would stay vigil to her duty in keeping her sync up."

"Well, what do you expect, Asuka may seem scornful to the kid, but she seemed to draw some kind of strength from his kindness and Shinji was the only one to try and connect with Rei, so she may feel a little empty after leaving so suddenly," Misato summarized for herself.

"Since when could you read peoples thoughts and feelings," Ritsuko commented dryly.

"Hey, I can have my moments every now and again, can't I?" she snapped as she huffed a bit at the fake blond.

"Yeah, you can, but you do give a good point on them," Ritsuko said as she looked back to the two girls," I guess I would feel the same if I knew Shinji as much as you three you, maybe that's why you know how they feel, since you're feeling a little lonely after he left so suddenly as well," Ritsuko thought out loud and was rewarded as the purple haired woman stiffened a bit before the said woman sighed and nodded a bit," don't worry, we'll try to find him as soon as possible and get him back on our side."

'I'm not sure if I want that though,' Misato said as she continued to watch the two girls,' I'm not even sure I'm on the right side at all either.'

The next day, at Shinji's school, Kensuke, along with Touji and Hikari, were hacking into Nerv to find out what has happened to Shinji," are you sure you should be doing this, I mean, we could get caught and be arrest for our entire lives, or even worse, killed?" Touji asked a little worriedly.

"Come on man, I know you want to find out what happened to him, you wouldn't have came to me if you didn't anyway," the geek said as he continued to hack his way through the firewalls Nerv has set up, while trying to go in unnoticed at the same time," besides, Shinji's our pal, it's our job as his only friends to find out what's wrong and help him, right?"

Though he woudn't voice it, he felt compelled to do it, as if it was on his honor in order to find out what happened to Shinji. Ever since Shinji disappeared, he's been getting dreams of some sort of mech. Course, he dreams about that sort of thing all the time really, since his dream is to one day pilot an Eva and fight those Angels. But this mech wasn't an Eva at all. It was the same size as one, but it was white and blue with yellow trimmings, with the mech looking like an old French soldier. The one thing he noted was the weapons it had, it had a saber of some sort and, strangely, flying roses that shot beams from all directions.

Oblivious to the geeks thoughts, Touji just shook his head with a smile," right, right," he said as he laid back in his chair as he lifted his hand up and chewed on a thin piece of stick with green leaves on it that he found outside earlier.

"Got it," Kensuke exclaimed, but quickly quieted down as he started to read the reports on Shinji.

"What's it say Mr. Aida," Hikari said as looked over his shoulder.

Kensuke stayed quiet for a minuted as he continued to read and got wide-eyed at all he just learned," man, Shinji must have done something to piss off some god or something."

"What, what?! What happened??" Touji asked as he was getting impatient.

"Well, this is how it starts out..." he then proceeded to tell them what happened, along with giving them pictures on unit 01's new look with the female looking mech, Shinji's new look (which is before he got his new piece of clothing and new hairstyle), and the young woman he had with him.

'Why is it that Shinji gets all the hot chicks, why?' Touji grumbled in his thoughts as the stick in his mouth pointed up from the pout on his face.

"I can't believe that all happened, it like some crazy anime gone wrong," Hikari said as she played a bit with her right pigtail. Now she knew what Asuka seemed to be so worried about, though the German girl would totally deny it by saying she was fine, but Hikari could definitely see what was wrong, and now she knew why it seemed Rei was saddened nowadays.

"You're telling me," Kensuke said as he closed up the links he had on Nerve before he got caught. Just as soon as that happened, he got a big smile on his face," but you gotta admit it's cool how Shinji killed the last angel, it was like, bam, it then, kaboom, with all the Angel's pieces flying all singed and burned," Kensuke as he made hand gestures about explosion when Shinji used his burning hand to make the Angel explode. The two could only shake their heads at him at how much of kid he was being at the moment.

"WOULD TOUJI SUZUHARA AND KENSUKE AIDA PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, I REPEAT, WOULD TOUJI SUZUHARA AND KENSUKE AIDA PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, THANK YOU," The intercom system of the school announced the students.

"I wonder why they would want you two, you haven't done anything wro..." she then got wide-eyed, along with the other two, thinking it might be about them hacking into Nerv or something similar, and that they might be arrested for it. The two could only gulp at the moment.

"We could always run," Touji suggested with a shaky voice as the stick threatened to fall out of his mouth.

"And go where, Section Two Agents would get us in mere seconds before we even try to escape, of that I know," Kensuke argured with an equally shaky voice.

"The only thing you two can do now is go and see what they want, I'm sure it's not...so bad," Hikari said, only to hesitate a bit at the end, meaning she wasn't as sure herself as well as the other two.

Touji sighed and looked up as if he was resigning himself to his death," if we don't come back in an hour or so, call my parents and sister and tell them I'll see them up in heaven," he said as he got up to leave, with Kensuke not far behind, who just kept quiet, silently crying about not being able to pilot the Eva at all.

Back at Misato's apartment, Asuka was silently laying down on her bed as she remembered when she tried to surprise Kaji and seduce him to her charms, only to find out the extra two pilots they were going to receive now. To say she was pissed was one thing, not only would she have two other losers deal with, but it felt like they were already trying to replace Shinji. That thought really pissed her off to no end, even thought he was a spineless man, he was still a valuable part of their trio, the great pilot Asuka, the spineless Shinji, and the wonder-girl Rei. It was perfect like that, but the idiot had to go and leave on his own, why?

That was the question going on in her head now and it really bugged her, not to mention the dreams she's been having lately after he left. They weren't really dreams to her though, they felt like they were visions of some sort, of her in another mech. This mech was the same size of the Evas and it was mostly black and white with its choice of weapon being a iron ball being flung around by some energy like chain while looking like a massively muscled man.

The dreams, the two new pilots, along with Shinji's sudden departure, it was starting to get on her nerves that she couldn't take it anymore and drifted off to sleep, once again dreaming about a black and white mech that looked like a bulky man.

**A/N:** Well, that's CH.3 I hope it wasn't too short and that it doesn't seemed rushed. I would also like to apologize to those who have waited for this, along with those who might read this, since I haven't updated on any other stories, but I was having some fun with my buds lately and I have just bought the new Dynasty Warriors: Gundam on the PS3, so I played on that a lot and didn't have time to write. But now I'll try to get back on the stories and get them updated. Well, PM me or review, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


End file.
